Flash
by Teimosa
Summary: Existe um ditado em certas culturas primitivas que diz que uma câmera pode roubar sua alma. Sob nenhuma circunstância, Lily Evans quer que sua alma seja roubada por James Potter. 1shot@Trad.


**Disclaimer: **O universo pertence a JK Rowling e a história a Cath (Procrastinator-starting2moro).

. . . . .

**Em apenas um flash****  
**  
_Existe um ditado em certas culturas primitivas que diz que uma câmera pode roubar sua alma._

Sob nenhuma circunstância, Lily Evans quer que sua alma seja roubada por James Potter.

"Juro por Merlin, tire essa câmera para longe de mim, Potter!"

Houve uma série de flashes incessantes ofuscando os brilhantes olhos verdes de Lily. Mantendo a cabeça baixa, cobrindo-a com as mãos e com os longos cabelos ruivos, ela tentou fazer o seu caminho pelo corredor, apesar de que ela não poderia realmente ver onde estava indo.

"Potter, estou falando sério!" ela rosnou, ainda protegendo seu rosto da luz da câmara. Lily estava à beira de um ataque histérico. "Tire essa maldita câmera para longe de mim antes que eu a enfie no seu nariz!" A ameaça não foi levada a sério, uma vez que James continuou a tirar fotografias. Os olhos de Lily começaram lacrimejar. "E então você vai ter narinas do tamanho de buracos negros!" ela o alertou. "Elas sugaram um tapete peludo como se fosse um aspirador, Potter! Um aspirador!"

James parou por um momento. "Lily, você está falando de coisas trouxas", disse ele, como se fosse uma língua totalmente diferente.

Lily suspirou, deixando as mãos descerem de seu rosto para explicar sobre o aparelho trouxa. "O aspirador é um-oh, pelo amor de Deus!" ela cortou, pois James voltou a bater mais fotos. Lily tentou roubá-las das mãos dele. "Aaah! Vá embora!" Tentou tirar a câmera dele. "Eu disse, vá embora!"

James parou novamente, mas só para olhar para a fotografia que havia acabado de tirar. A câmera mágica em sua mão - que parecia semelhante a uma câmera Polaroid trouxa - disparou a última foto através de uma abertura com um som característico de forno microondas "ping!". Lily observou James ajustar os óculos no nariz enquanto ele examinava a fotografia de perto.

"Não, isso não é bom" ele suspirou, descartando a foto no chão.

"O que?" Lily questionou.

"Oh, esta é uma câmera mágica." explicou James, apontando para a geringonça pendurada no pescoço, mas Lily não tinha pedido explicação e não estava nem um pouco interessada. "Você só pode obter boas fotos se a pessoa que você está fotografando está disposta a ser fotografada."

Lily, sem dúvida, não estava nem um pouco disposta. Ela olhou para a foto abandonada no chão. A imagem mostrava a parte de trás da cabeça dela.

"Mesmo de costas eu pareço horrível." queixou-se, chutando a foto. Se era verdade que a televisão acrescentava três quilos nas pessoas, esse deve ser o mesmo efeito das câmeras mágicas porque Lily tinha certeza de que a parte de trás de seus ombros pareciam maiores do que realmente eram.

"Me deixe bater outra foto, então?" James sugeriu. No entanto, Lily disparou pelo corredor à menção de tirar mais fotos.

James, sendo a pessoa atlética que era, foi mais rápido (isso, e também pelo magnetismo que sentia por ruivas) alcançando Lily em milésimos de segundos.

"Ah, por favor, Lily, apenas uma boa foto?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, atualmente usando uma mão para cobrir o rosto como uma espécie de máscara de gás, usando a outra para sentir as paredes do corredor e retratos, esperando chegar em segurança à torre da Grifinória.

"Mas estou tirando fotos de todos." protestou James, fazendo entender que ele não havia escolhido Lily para ser sua modelo, como ele obviamente havia. "É para preservar a memória, sério. Tenho tirado uma de todo mundo desde o primeiro ano."

"Isso é uma mentira!" Ela usou a mão que estava tateando as paredes para apontar um dedo acusador a ele. "Eu não vi você tirar fotos de mais ninguém que não fosse de você mesmo!"

Em Transfiguração, naquele dia, James estava tentando provar a teoria de que cada foto que ele tirou de si mesmo saía sempre da mesma forma. Apontando a câmera para o seu rosto e sobrevivendo ao flash ofuscante, James provou que cada fotografia que tirava, não importando a pose, apresentava o mesmo James Potter sorrindo maliciosamente com uma sobrancelha levemente levantada e um brilho diabólico no olhar, que Lily jurava ser provocado por algum feitiço. _Ele deve ter encantando seus olhos para que permanecessem brilhando daquela forma satânica._

James deveria ter verificado se alguém estava observando sua sessão de fotos pessoal, que tinha sido apenas para a arte e para fins científicos.

"Claro que eu tirei fotos de outras pessoas!" indagou James. Ele viu alguém passando pelo corredor –descobriu ser o azarado do Frank Longbottom - e tirou várias fotos do sujeito. Na verdade, James havia capturado uma foto da parede em movimento, uma vez que ele dava mais atenção em mostrar sua cara de triunfo à Lily.

"Ei, James," disse Frank arrumando a gola da camisa. "você pode tirar essa foto de novo? Eu acho que você não pegou o meu melhor lado... na verdade, eu acho que você não pegou nenhum lado."

"Cai fora, Frank", disse James pelo canto da boca, porque ele obviamente era indesejado. "Vamos, vamos, caia fora!"

Com um olhar confuso, Frank foi embora.

"Então, onde estávamos?" James perguntou, voltando a Lily, que andava como se estivesse cega. "Por favor, Lily? Apenas uma foto! Vamos lá, seja razoável!"

Lily estava bastante impressionada – ou talvez irritada – com a determinação de James. "Eu não confio em você. Você pode usar minha imagem para fazer algum feitiço estúpido de amor."

"Não existe," James admitiu um tanto triste, suspirando. "eu já olhei..."

Lily franziu o cenho em reação a aquela informação.

"Eu disse isso em voz alta, não é?" James se encolheu, passando a mão pelos cabelos em constrangimento e quase se estrangulando com o colar da câmera que estava pendurado em seu pescoço. Com a esperança de pega-la desprevenida, pois Lily ainda exibia um olhar horrorizado sobre sua pesquisa de feitiços de amor, ele rapidamente tentou tirar outra foto. Lily imediatamente tampou a lente com as mãos quando tropeçou para trás com o susto do flash.

A câmera fez um outro "ping!".

"Oh, não", disse James, jogando a foto por cima do ombro. Lily achou muito difícil não ficar ofendida.

"Olha, Potter, eu não gosto de fotos, entendeu? Eu só tiro com a minha família."

"Vou considerar as fotos que atirei no chão e sobre o tema da família, você esqueceu as minhas propostas de casamento?"

Lily suspirou. "Não me lembre. É desagradável" afirmou.

James não achava nem um pouco desagradável.

Assistindo Lily continuar cegamente seu caminho pelo corredor, James sorriu pensando na teoria do por que Lily era tão tímida para tirar fotos.

"Você está com medo."

Lily virou-se com um olhar perplexo, embora James não percebesse, uma vez que suas mãos estavam tampando o rosto por segurança. "Como?"

"Você está com medo, não é?" James ficou impressionado por ter conseguido descobrir o segredo de Lily. "Assim como você tem medo de me deixar chegar perto de você."

Lily zombou. "Eu não sei do que você está falando."

James sorriu ainda mais quando ele pensou no que ele achava serem mais descobertas. "Você" ele tirou a mão dela suavemente do rosto "têm medo de que eu roube sua alma".

Lily riu alto. "O quê?"

"Isso é o que os trouxas acreditam, não é? Que uma câmera pode roubar sua alma."

"Bem, sim" ela tinha ouvido sobre essa crença antes e estava completamente desnorteada com o rumo desta conversa.

"Eu nunca iria roubar sua alma" James garantiu. Lily continuou confusa. "Você sabe, quando finalmente estivermos casados, eu imagino as nossas almas se fundindo em uma só."

Lentamente, Lily fechou os olhos, atordoada de mais por outra referencia a casamento.

"Oh, meu Deus" ela murmurou baixinho, continuando a andar pelo corredor, ignorando James que a seguia,sorrindo. Para seu deleite, ela encontrou o retrato da Mulher Gorda. 'Regozijo' ela disse a senha.

"Eu sei que você está com medo, Lily."

James não estava mais sorrindo, mas lançava um olhar sincero.

"Eu não tenho medo de nada, Potter!" ela disse pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

Ela entrou pelo retrato, encontrando refúgio em seu dormitório. Foi para a cama cedo aquela noite.

Nas primeiras horas da madrugada, James vagava pela sala comunal vazia por causa da insônia. Ele estava sentando no braço do sofá em frente à lareira acesa. Depois de girar a câmera na mão durante muitos minutos, ele virou-a para capturar uma imagem de si mesmo. Quando a foto deslizou pela abertura da câmera, ele analisou a imagem onde viu seu rosto olhando mais sombrio do que nunca com os olhos quase negros, olhando para a câmera, infeliz, depois virando o rosto para o lado.

"Trocando o dia pela noite, ham?"

James saltou quando Lily surgiu em sua frente. As chamas da lareira iluminavam seu rosto, fazendo-a parecer quase como um anjo. Ele beliscou a si mesmo, se perguntando se realmente estava acordado ou se estava sonhando. Como o beliscão doeu, concluiu que Lily era real.

"Aqui." disse Lily, deixando algo em seu colo.

"O que é isso?" James perguntou, não tendo a mínima idéia do que ela lhe dera, encontrando mais interesse em olhar para ela.

"Você tem olhos, Potter."

Imediatamente, James voltou-se para o punhado de fotografias em seu colo. "Elas não estão se movendo." notou.

"Isso porque foram tiradas com uma câmera trouxa" explicou Lily. "Olhe para elas."

James pegou o primeiro. "Essa é... é você?" Ele gaguejava, tentando desesperadamente não rir.

"Sim", confirmou Lily.

James olhou para a imagem em todos os ângulos. Talvez ela parecesse melhor de cabeça para baixo...

Não teve sorte.

"Eu odiava tanto o meu cabelo." Lily olhou para o fogo, lembrando o passado, enquanto James observava com interesse. "Eu era a única ruiva na minha escola primária. É por isso que eu decidi pintar o meu cabelo. E como você pode ver, foi onde eu errei" ela apontou para próxima foto onde parecia mais velha, usando uniforme na escola e seu cabelo estava verde e encaracolado.

"Você parecia bonita." James esticou um sorriso. Olhando para a bela Lily crescida e depois olhando para ela mais jovem na fato, James realmente não conseguia ver as duas Lilys como uma pessoa só. "Suponho que o aparelho não ajudava."

"Não ajudava," ela disse. "próxima foto."

Colocando a primeira foto no final da pilha, James olhou para a seguinte e sorriu. "Quem é essa?" ele gesticulou para a menina de mais ou menos dez anos que acompanhava Lily na imagem. Ambas pareciam tão felizes e inocentes com os braços ligados, a cabeça descansando um no ombro da outra.

"Minha irmã, Petúnia." Lily revelou. James sentiu o sorriso fugir de seu rosto enquanto examinava a foto. Lily falou novamente, sua voz de repente tornara-se fria e amarga. "Nós costumávamos ser melhores amigas, sabe." Ela olhou para a foto na mão de James e suspirou. "Então, ela descobriu que eu pertencia a... aqui," ela gesticulou para as paredes do castelo "Hogwarts."

"Eu presumo que ela não ficou feliz por você." disse James.

"Ela me chamou de aberração e nunca mais falou comigo novamente." O tom de Lily era oco e James sentiu uma pontinha de raiva o inchar por dentro, porque sua irmã havia a tratado assim. "Próxima foto".

Embora ele não quisesse seguir em frente - talvez falar mais sobre a irmã, seus sentimentos - ele obedeceu a sua vontade dela e trocou de foto para a imagem final. "Você e sua avó?" Ele adivinhou pela imagem frágil da mulher com cabelos grisalhos na foto ao lado dela. Havia um sorriso falso no rosto de Lily.

"Sim." ela confirmou. "Eu a odiava." admitiu ela, um pouco culpada. "Ela era minha avó por parte de pai. Minha mãe a odiava também. Ela era má. Manipuladora, racista, conservadora," ela listou. "mas eu fingia que não me importava toda vez que ela nos visitava, só para ser educada. Até que um dia ela insultou a minha mãe bem na minha frente e eu me descontrolei." James ouviu com atenção, balançando a cabeça nos momentos apropriados. "Eu disse a ela o ser humano cruel que ela era. Disse-lhe que a detestava."

James ajeito-se no braço do sofá, adivinhando como essa história terminara. "Ela morreu pouco depois, não foi?"

"Uma semana depois," Lily olhou para a avó na foto, com os olhos tristes. "eu nunca tive a oportunidade de me desculpar."

"Mas você não teria sido sincera se o tivesse."

"Esse não é o ponto. Desculpas nem sempre vem do coração, Potter. Elas são ditas porque precisam ser ditas." Lily tirou seus olhos da foto para fitar os olhos de James. "Então, me diga, Potter, eu estou me recusando a deixá-lo tirar uma foto minha só porque tenho medo de você roubar minha alma?" James desviou o olhar, sem jeito, com as fotos em seu colo. "Ou talvez, eu só não quero uma foto a mais para adicionar a minha coleção de memórias deprimentes?" Ele não respondeu imediatamente. "Bem, Potter?" Ela esperou por uma resposta.

"Você não deveria se concentrar nas coisas ruins que aconteceram no passado." disse James finalmente, sabendo que ele tinha algumas das suas próprias más recordações. "Você deve estar centrada no que há de bom acontecendo agora, no presente."

Lily teve que admitir que ele estava certo, consentindo com a cabeça.

"Potter... qual é a verdadeira razão para você querer tanto uma foto minha?"

"O que você quer dizer? Eu não disse antes? Estou tirando fotos de todos." James pareceu estranhamente tímido, de repente.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha para James. Ele brincava com a borda das fotografias. "Você sabe, apenas no caso do nosso casamento não dar certo," Ele riu, Lily viu-se rindo também. "eu quero ter algo que eu possa olhar para trás e... lembrar de você."

Como se ele fosse conseguir esquecê-la.

"Tudo bem, Potter, eu vou deixar você tirar uma foto minha." Lily se rendeu. _Uma fotografia não faria mal nenhum, não é mesmo?_

James sorriu. "Você não se importa se eu estiver nela também, não é?" ele perguntou, segurando a câmera.

"O quê? Não foi isso que discutimos!"

James rolou os olhos.

"Oh, pelo amor de... está bem." Lily bufou, cruzando os braços. "Mas mantenha as mãos onde eu as possa ver."

"Ótimo!"

Antes de Lily poder se recompor ou arrumar os cabelos, James deslizou a mão em suas costas, de modo que eles estavam pressionados um contra o outro firmemente, ombro a ombro.

"Sorria para a câmera." James mirou a câmera.

Apesar de Lily saber para onde olhar, não conseguiu tirar os olhos de James. Ela estava examinando o quão perto seus rostos estavam; a mão dele colocada confortavelmente em seu ombro como se estivesse ali a um bom tempo.

Segundos antes da fotografia ser tirada, James achou ótima a oportunidade para puxá-la para um beijo.

Previsivelmente, Lily revidou com um tapa.

(Quatro minutos e 27 segundos depois: suspiros um contra a boca do outro, muitas carícias, a queda de uma câmera no chão e mãos que despenteavam um o cabelo do outro).

Lily não tinha perdido sua alma. Pelo contrário, havia ganhado uma nova e isso tudo foi capturado em apenas um flash.

. . . . .

**Notas da Tradutora**

O nome original dessa fanfiction é Camera Shy, que não tem uma tradução muito boa ("Tímida para fotos" foi o que eu pensei primeiro), então eu resolvi mudar para combinar com o desfecho.

Y.


End file.
